Tidak Semanis Sinetron di Televisimu
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Atsushi baru sebentar tinggal seatap dengan Ryuunosuke, dan semua terasa begitu indah. Bagaimana tidak. Rumah besar. Setiap ruangan ber-AC. Perlengkapan memasak komplit. Wi-Fi kencang dan gratis seumur hidup. Ya. Ini adalah sekuel yang tidak disangka-sangka dari Bukan Sinema Sore.


**_Disclaimer_**

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

**Ringkasan**

Atsushi baru sebentar tinggal seatap dengan Ryuunosuke, dan semua terasa begitu indah. Bagaimana tidak. Rumah besar. Setiap ruangan ber-AC. Perlengkapan memasak komplit. Wi-Fi kencang dan gratis seumur hidup. Ya. Ini adalah sekuel yang tidak disangka-sangka dari Bukan Sinema Sore.

Selamat datang kembali dan semoga kamu menikmatinya.

**TIDAK SEMANIS SINETRON DI TELEVISIMU**

**Kata Orang, Tinggal Seatap Itu Mantap**

* * *

"Wah, kamu pulangnya tepat waktu banget," sahut Nakajima Atsushi kepada sosok yang memasuki dapur, "aku baru kelar goreng ikan. Yuk, kita makan."

Harum ikan mujair bumbu dari penggorengan terasa sangat asing di rumah itu. Sebagai satu-satunya penghuni setelah ditinggal sang adik menikah, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke hampir tak pernah lagi mencium aroma rempah-rempah dari dapurnya sendiri. Ia memandangi Atsushi, celemek yang dipakainya, dan ikan goreng di piring bergantian. Ikan itu persis seperti ikan goreng di etalase warteg.

"Kapan kamu belanjanya?"

"Tadi pagi habis kamu ke kantor," Atsushi meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang makan, "kulkas kamu kosong banget, cuma ada telor. Ini 'kan hari Senin pertamaku di rumah kamu, jadi nggak apa-apa deh aku ke pasar aja."

Ryuunosuke mengernyit, "Ke pasar? Kamu nggak kerja?"

"Aku 'kan kerjanya _remote _(di rumah). Habis kelar belanja ya baru aku kerja deh."

Di atas meja makan telah tersaji semangkuk besar nasi berasap. Atsushi meletakkan piring berisi tiga ekor ikan goreng di sebelah sayur lalapan. Sebuah cobek kecil berisi sambal terasi juga melengkapi hidangan makan malam mereka.

Kalau Ryuunosuke punya alis, kedua alisnya sudah naik tinggi-tinggi sampai ke atas jidat.

"Kok diem aja sih," Atsushi memasukkan sesuap besar nasi plus ikan dengan tangan ke mulutnya sendiri, "ayo makan dong, ini aku udah masakin buat kamu."

"Bentar itu," Ryuunosuke menelan ludah, "kamu tadi udah cuci tangan?"

"Udah kayaknya deh," jawab Atsushi cuek.

"Cuci tangan dulu."

"Udah telanjur."

"Atsushi."

"Habis makan aku cuci tangan deh."

Pada akhirnya, Ryuunosuke cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menatap satu per satu hidangan di atas meja makannya. Ia terkesima kala membayangkan Atsushi yang mampu memasak semua itu sendiri. Ikan goreng pula, yang kalau dicemplungin ke minyak panas heboh gitu meletus-letus. Kalau minyaknya kena kulit, _wah mampus_.

Ryuunosuke tersentuh dengan usaha Atsushi dalam membuatnya bahagia hari ini. Akan tetapi, perutnya menolak diisi lagi karena ia telah makan dengan teman-teman kantor sebelum pulang. Toh, ia tak biasa makan malam, tanyakan saja pada badannya yang cuma berisi tulang-belulang itu. Ia mengamati Atsushi, sedang mengunyah kepala ikan yang garing.

Setelah pamit sebentar untuk mencuci tangan, Ryuunosuke kembali ke meja makan. Atsushi menambah nasi untuknya sendiri. Ketika ia melirik kepada Ryuunosuke yang mulai makan juga, rasa herannya langsung muncul.

"Ryuunosuke itu kamu makan ikan pake sendok garpu begitu?"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Mending pake tangan sumpah, takut ada durinya."

Tidak lama setelah Atsushi memberikan peringatan, kejadian yang ditakutkan pun terjadi. Sendok dan garpu Ryuunosuke terbanting ke lantai. Satu tangan putihnya memegang tenggorokan–

"OHOK OHOK OHOK!"

"RYUUNOSUKE KAMU GAPAPA KAN?!"

_Gapapa dari Hongkong,_ batin Ryuunosuke marah, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma _ohok-ohok _saja. Buru-buru ia mencari air, tetapi ia lupa, tadi ia belum mengambil air! Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil. Pada saat itulah Atsushi membawakan segelas air untuknya.

Setelah duri di tenggorokannya dibuang, Ryuunosuke hanya diam dengan ekspresi senewen. Atsushi menghabiskan ikannya dalam diam. Akhirnya, Ryuunosuke bergumam _ingin mandi saja_ dan meninggalkan Atsushi sendiri di ruang makan.

Semua hidangan makan malam menjadi santapan Atsushi sendiri. Ia juga mencuci semua piring bekas makan sendiri sambil bengong dan menyesal. Kasihan sekali tunangannya tadi, berasa nyawanya sedang dicabut pada detik-detik sakaratul maut.

Atsushi jadi melamun. Ternyata, seharusnya ia beli ayam saja, jangan beli ikan. Murah sih ikan, tapi kalau Ryuunosuke nggak bisa makannya ya buat apa gitu. Atsushi jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

Meski sudah enam bulan bertunangan dengan Ryuunosuke, ia masih belum tahu banyak soal pria berambut hitam itu.

Baru seminggu yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan tinggal bersama Ryuunosuke. Sejak Gin menikah dengan Katai, rumah minimalis itu hanya ditinggali sendiri olehnya. Sejak Ryuunosuke melihat kondisi kos-kosan Atsushi, ajakan untuk tinggal bersama selalu muncul setiap saat. Bukan apa-apa, Ryuunosuke hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana Atsushi bisa tahan tinggal di tempat sekecil itu. Dekat tempat pembuangan sampah utama, lagi. Setiap minggunya, selalu ada acara dangdutan pula yang diadakan ketua RT-nya, bikin berisik saja.

Atsushi baru menyetujui ajakan Ryuunosuke setelah terdengar isu bahwa kos-kosannya akan digusur pemerintah.

Hari Sabtu lalu, iapun pindah membawa semua perabot beserta koleksi _game_-nya ke rumah Ryuunosuke. Keduanya menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk beberes. Sambil menata barang-barangnya sendiri inilah Atsushi mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Ryuunosuke yang biasanya pendiam dengan cara mengamati perabot rumahnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak menemukan banyak hal. Sampai sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Ryuunosuke lebih suka makan bubur diaduk atau tidak.

Soal ikan malam ini pun, ia tidak menyangka kalau Ryuunosuke lebih suka memakannya seperti itu. Ia pun sadar, tadi Ryuunosuke tak mengambil nasi atau sesendok pun sayur yang ia masak, apalagi sambal terasinya. Setelah permasalahan duri ikan selesai, Ryuunosuke hanya minum air, lalu pergi.

Atsushi menghela napas sembari menuang sabun _MamangLemon _ke gabus pencuci piring. Baik sabun maupun gabusnya masih baru, _euy_.

_Apa besok ikannya kubikin jadi _fillet _aja, _pikir Atsushi sambil menyeka keringat,_ cepet kok bikinnya, pake resepnya Mbah Fukuzawa enak tuh_–

"Kok kamu nyucinya di situ?"

"EH AYAM EH IKAN– Ryuunosuke kamu kok ngagetin! Ya kan ini emang buat nyuci piring? Masa aku nyuci pake mesin cucimu?"

"Ya iya," dahi Ryuunosuke mengernyit sedikit, "pake mesin cucinya aja. Repot banget kamu begitu sampe lebaran macan juga kaga bakal kelar."

"Sumpah ya Ryuunosuke," sahut Atsushi sambil menyipratkan sedikit air kepadanya, "nggak lucu. Mending sini kamu bantuin aku."

"Yaudah, mana sini piring kotornya."

Atsushi menunjuk beberapa piring yang masih berminyak kepada Ryuunosuke. Pada konter di sebelah bak cuci piring, Ryuunosuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. _Itu 'kan tempatku barusan ngiris cabe_, batin Atsushi heran.

Ternyata, ada _handle _yang bisa ditarik di bawahnya, beserta tombol-tombol dan kenop untuk diputar. Ryuunosuke menarik _handle _itu dan mengejutkan Atsushi yang melihat apa isinya. Di dalam sesuatu yang ia kira konter itu, ternyata ada dua rak besi yang dapat ditarik. Piring-piring bersih ada di dalam rak itu. Ryuunosuke mengambil piring bersih dan menggantinya dengan piring kotor.

"Ini namanya _dishwasher_," jelas Ryuunosuke sambil memraktikkan, "mesin cuci piring. Kamu tinggal masukin piringnya, tutup pintunya, dan pencet yang ini. Bisa kamu ubah juga _setting_-nya kalau mau."

Mesin cuci piring aktif dan mulai bekerja. Ryuunosuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Atsushi kicep.

Diem doang, gitu, mengamati. Kaget.

Setelah beberapa saat, baru dia bertanya, "Piringnya nggak pecah?"

"Nggak."

"Berarti aku bisa nyuci baju juga di sini?"

"Ya nggak, lah... ini cuma buat nyuci piring. Oh iya, sisa makanannya dibuang dulu sebelum masuk ke sini. Mesinnya juga mesti dibersihin setiap minggu biar awet. Kalau kamu mau, sekarang kuajarin nih cara pakenya sebelum aku tidur."

Atsushi tertawa gara-gara perkataan Ryuunosuke, "Hah, tidur? Sekarang masih jam delapan. Kamu tidur jam delapan? Serius nih?"

"Ya kalau nggak ada yang mesti kukerjain," Ryuunosuke memicingkan mata, "ngapain aku begadang? Jadi gini, aku kasih tau aturan dasarnya dulu aja, ya..."

Selama lima belas menit, Ryuunosuke memberikan tutorial singkat terkait pemakaian mesin cuci piringnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran ia meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan Atsushi yang, aduh, bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, misalnya _apakah kalau mau nyalain mesin, kabelnya mesti nyolok_. Ia berusaha maklum, berhubung iapun paham tidak semua orang bisa seberuntung dirinya. Jangankan beli mesin cuci piring, beli nasi sepiring saja ada orang yang belum tentu bisa.

Sesekali, ia melirik tangan Atsushi yang kuning kuku-kukunya, berkat bumbu ikan goreng barusan. Masih tersisa aroma rempah di kaus yang dipakai Atsushi. Sayang sekali, Ryuunosuke tidak tahu nama rempah itu, berhubung ia tak pernah menggunakannya saat memasak.

"Udah gitu aja," kata Ryuunosuke menutup penjelasan, "mulai besok, kamu jangan nyuci di bak cuci lagi. Sekarang, aku mau tidur."

"Ryuunosuke– "

Sebelum Ryuunosuke beranjak, Atsushi menarik pelan kaus hitam yang dipakainya. Sepasang matanya menjauh dengan canggung.

Ryuunosuke melirik tangan Atsushi pada bajunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Malam ini..." suara Atsushi semakin pelan, "aku tidur sama kamu juga?"

Ryuunosuke terdiam. Ia berbalik menghadap Atsushi, lalu menatapnya. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut Atsushi yang semakin tertunduk malu.

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Kayak kemarin aja, biasa. Di kamarku."

"Boleh nggak kalau... tidurnya belakangan aja?"

Kedua mata Ryuunosuke membulat. Ia hampir melotot kepada Atsushi di depannya. _Muke gile_. Kode keras banget ini, kode keras.

Ryuunosuke menarik napas sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Aku belum beli kondom, tapi."

"ASTAGA RYUUNOSUKE– aku doang yang tidur belakangan, aku!" seru Atsushi sambil mendorong Ryuunosuke, "Aku mau main _game _dulu! Aku mau lanjut main _Detroit: Become Stray Dogs_! Kemarin, aku mati –ih, jangan cium-cium dulu ah– Ryuunosuke! Hei!"

Hari Senin pertama Atsushi di rumah yang asing itu benar-benar diakhiri dengan main _game _di kamar Ryuunosuke. Atas paksaan Ryuunosuke sendiri, Atsushi pun memainkan _laptop-_nya di tempat tidur mereka, karena ia juga ingin menonton Atsushi memainkan _game _itu. Lumayan juga, dengan grafik dan _gameplay_-nya, Ryuunosuke merasa bahwa ia tengah menonton sebuah film detektif sungguhan.

Setelah Atsushi menamatkan misinya, barulah ia sadar Ryuunosuke tak bersuara lagi. Pada saat itu pun, kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu Atsushi. Kedua tangannya masih terlipat di dada, sebagaimana ia mengawasi karakter di _laptop _berlari dari serangan anjing liar.

_Game _pun di-_pause _terlebih dahulu. Atsushi membaringkan Ryuunosuke perlahan, memosisikan agar kepalanya nyaman pada bantal. Sembari tersenyum, ia menyelimuti Ryuunosuke yang telah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Ryuunosuke," bisiknya gembira, "aku mau kelarin _game _dulu ya."

Agar tidak mengganggu, Atsushi memasang _headset_. Ia mengatur _brightness _layarnya juga, siapa tahu Ryuunosuke tak bisa tidur bila ada cahaya. Setelah melirik Ryuunosuke kembali, Atsushi _mesem-mesem _bahagia.

Ternyata, tinggal berdua tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

**Dari Author**

Halo semuanya! Terima kasih udah sempetin mampir ke fanfiksi ini~

Kemarin, aku baru aja ngupdate _Ada Apa dengan Yukichi. _Aku juga (akhirnya) ngepublish Oda x Dazai (_Ganti Perban_) yang rating-nya M padahal, yah, cuma menjurus ajaa gitu XD tiba-tiba aku kangen nulis shinsoukoku. Yaudah deh akhirnya bikin ini :D

Rencananya, fanfiksi ini bakal ada beberapa chapter nih. Mohon ditunggu aja yaa XD aku lagi persiapan buat dagang di Comifuro 13 dan buka slot commission. Fiuh!

Buat kamu yang baru masuk sekolah, baru masuk kuliah, atau masih mencari kampus, tetap semangat ya! Percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Kalau belum indah, berarti belum waktunya. Selamat malam~


End file.
